


Meaningless

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t going how she used to picture it, but neither of them are the same people they once were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless

This isn’t going how she used to picture it, but neither of them are the same people they once were. They’ve both gotten harder. Colder.

He shoves her back into the wall of her apartment. She wasn’t surprised to open her door and find House standing there. Now that she seems ( _seems_ ) happy with Chase, of course House can’t have that. Nobody in House’s world gets to find happiness, least of all House.

House kisses her, hard, and Cameron opens her mouth and lets him in, wraps her arms around his shoulders. She should say no, probably, but what would be the point? She does want this, and even though he’s not really the person he used to be, some things die hard.

He’s grabbing at her breasts through her shirt, and it’s rough and lacking in finesse, but it’s a turn-on regardless. He’s here, and pawing at her like he’s drowning and she’s the only one who can save him, and it’s a compelling illusion.

She in turn grabs his crotch, feeling his erection through his jeans, digging her nails into the fabric. She wants him, but if she hurts him, too, it doesn’t much concern her.

He yanks her shirt open, pinches a nipple hard. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?” he rasps into her ear. She can almost hear the unspoken _you little slut_.

“And so are you, House.” she shoots back, licking his ear. The unspoken _and you’re a prick_ hanging between them.

“Bedroom. Now. Or would you prefer the floor?” he asks. She takes hold of his jacket, drags him into her bedroom. They wind up on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs and half-undone clothing, and if it hurts him when her knee glances against his thigh (accidental? Even she’s not sure), he says nothing.

He shoves a hand between her naked thighs, scrapes a knuckle across her clit. “Soaking wet,” he growls. “Whatever would Chase think?”

She says nothing in reply, just tightens her hand around his pulsing length. Bites his lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough.

_Shut up and fuck me._

She rides him rough and fast, not caring if it hurts him, or even if it hurts her. She doesn’t think he’s even really there with her anymore, anyway. His eyes are tightly closed and his stubbled jaw is clenched, hands pinching her nipples viciously again.

Cameron isn’t going to be unsatisfied, not this time, so she keeps using him as brutally as she wants, rubbing her own clit hard, even though that would normally embarrass her. Who cares what House sees her doing?

She makes it just before he does, heat spiraling out of control inside her, and before he’s even done spurting, she pulls off of him and rolls out of bed, forcing her jellied legs to obey her.

“Thanks for the fuck,” she says crudely. “I’m sure you can show yourself out.”

By the time her hot shower is finished, he’s gone. Nothing but the rumpled bed, that now faintly smells of him, to show for it. That’s fine. 

It was meaningless, and that’s really all this whole exercise is and ever was. Everything between them, it’s only ever been meaningless. Which is why she’ll never let it be anything more.


End file.
